daniil30012003fandomcom-20200214-history
Daniil30012003 Community
Daniil30012003 Community (also known as "Daniil Community", "D* Community", "D*C"), founded on 19th May 2015 by daniil30012003 (Shut downed on 14th February 2018). The community was associated with many communities like Kevinus SystemDD, Anepok since 2016 and were growing fast in 2017. Main Discord server was based on running server events and making games which wasn't released by anyone due to staff's high business, server is also funding a few communities around Discord, also a good purpose on advertising your stuff to get a numerously high audience depends on how good your work is. Officially community has no website to hangout, only the server. The main Discord server reached over 4.5K+ members and only 6% of them are actively talking. Nowadays community has shut down and will never come back as daniil30012003 said, it is gone forever since 2018. Owner of the community have stored over 4GB files of Daniil30012003 Community which have got archived, it can be seen only by owner, it cannot be neither shared nor sold. People used to talk in here about various topics including their own creations, they being called as a "True Creators" because of popularity of their hard work and activity in the server, they also might get rewarded by being advertised or get paid. Shut down Since 4th January 2018 were rumors that EthanTheScript0r (formerly administrator), had to deal with his co-workers to begin corruption in the community by raiding and spreading propaganda about shutting down the server, onedcupto (administrator) have warned 6noobqoou9 about the incoming raid after he goes to the vacation, obviously he did not watch the server channels at all and have told that he is busy with other things more than moderating the server and its channels, however he did remembered his words later on and put them in consideration as well, only in 6th January he told other staff members about raid while the owner was watching the staff channel. Staff voted to ban EthanTheScript0r because they have provided proof and archived them. Although EthanTheScript0r was doing worse things behind others as well as leaking IP addresses and doxxing people, he also evolved some people in cyberbullying information needed In 2019 EthanTheScript0r was back in searches of daniil30012003 to get back in contact, it seemed to be strange like in before, since daniil30012003 tried avoiding him by telling Discord server owners to ban him if they meet and tried to disable messages from server members. Events * 19th May 2015 — Community was founded, Discord server created. * 21st May 2015 — Community is now in public and can be visited by anyone. * 17th September 2015 — New rule about enforcement of server members * 12th April 2016 — Kevinus SystemDD was associated. * 10th September 2016 — daniil30012003 created Discord account and joined the server. * 1st December 2016 — Anepok was associated. * 23rd January 2017 — Discord releases an ability to transfer server ownership, and orbiter132 transfers server ownership to daniil30012003. Category:Community